Highschool DxD: Life As a Devil
by theotakureader101
Summary: Junichiro Haruki was an outcast. He has lived majority of his life in solitude, though not out of choice. Thinking he was ready for just about anything life could throw at him, his life takes a crazy turn when he is confessed to for the first time in his life. Seriously, how did a first date managed to drag him into a fight for life and death! Guess romance just wasn't his forte.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Prologue: Unexpected Turn of Events**

_I lived a life of solitude. I have a feeling that as soon as I was brought into this world, I was destined to go through life by myself. Darkness was my only friend, as well as the pain of being alone. I was seen as an outcast by those around me, shunned…_

_Ok, you know what? Screw this! If my fancy schmancy words weren't an indicator enough for you, I was a freaking loser with no friends, ok?! Laugh it up! Seriously, I don't understand how some of those assholes in anime could talk like that without cutting themselves from their own edge, I just don't get it!_

_Anyway, I'm writing in this journal because, well, as sappy as it might sound, I really needed to let out some steam. Ok, that was the right term. I needed some time to reflect on what's become of my stupid life. As much as preachers tell you that you need to tell someone, I _don't _have anyone to tell, nor do I think I would ever trust anyone enough to tell 'em all my problems. _

_I figured jotting down my words on paper would be a lot more effective for me. I don't intend to ever show this to anyone though, so I'm not sure why I'm writing this down as if anybody but me is going to read this. Maybe it's just my desperation for a friend…_

_Ok, where do I even begin…I guess it all started on that day, the day I went on my first date which was a week after I'd been confessed to. God, what a disaster that turned out to be…_

* * *

**(9:00am, Kuoh Academy Teacher's lounge)**

* * *

"Unacceptable! Absolutely UNNACCEPTABLE!"

The balding man around his late 40s who appeared to be a teacher, slammed a piece of paper onto his desk as he faced the student standing in front of him. The young man didn't seem in the least bit intimidated by his teacher's glare, though he didn't return it as he kept his eyes to the floor, teeth grinding in annoyance.

The student was a young man of average height, his head was currently facing the floor, causing some of the bangs of his messy blonde hair to shadow over his sharp red eyes. He was wearing the standard Kuoh Academy male uniform, with the exception of the black ribbon as well as the first two buttons of his white button-down shirt being undone to reveal a black undershirt.

"_Fuck's sake shut up, stop gabbing already!" _he thought to himself in frustration as he so desperately wanted to voice it out but didn't want to risk the extra punishment. He was, in all honesty, completely tired of this lecture. Why couldn't this old man just give it up already?

"Junichiro Haruki! Are you even listening to me?!" The teacher slammed his fist onto the table once again, his face turning bright red with rage. His glare became even more intense as he continued to look at Kuoh Academy's biggest problem student, "Every day you arrive to school late and even then you have the audacity to sleep in your classes or just skip them all together! Not to mention, word has spread about you getting into scuffles with those brutes from Ishiyama High. Your tomfoolery will not be tolerated, do you hear me!?"

Haruki couldn't help but clench his fist in annoyance, _"So what if I'm a little tardy? It's _my _damn life you old geezer! Not like I'm dragging anyone into my business…" _he thought to himself, desperately holding back a sigh.

"What's with that face? Do you honestly think it's cool for you to misbehave like this?" The teacher ceased his yelling and instead let out an annoyed grunt. "Listen to me young man, acting like this isn't going to benefit you in any sort of way, especially not in a place like this. Kuoh Academy is a prestigious school for the best of the best! You should consider it a miracle that you even got in here."

Haruki clicked his tongue at what the old man said. Not because he was given a lecture, but because what he was saying was pretty much true. _"Damn it, just give me my punishment and let me go already."_

"When are you going to start getting your act together? Grow up. You should realize that people stop seeing this delinquent act as cool by the time they reach high school. Your peers have outgrown that. I'm saying this for your own good. Just for today, I'm going to leave it at that, but if you continue to act up like this I _will _send you to the principal's office. It would be a shame to get expelled after you've worked so hard to get accepted here."

Haruki left the room, practically slamming the door on his way out. Upon his exit, he noticed a few students looking his way, but overall just ignoring or staying clear from him. _"Getting expelled… That don't sound too bad at this point really…" _he thought to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets and stomping down the hallway.

"Hey man, check it out! It's Mr big bad delinquent himself."

"Hah! What a waste of space."

"Careful, don't make him mad or he might hit ya, since that's all he's good at. Hahaha!"

Haruki bit his lip as quite a number of students who noticed him started mocking him. He wanted to do something about it, he so desperately wanted to hit them or threaten them or _something! _But really, even he knew that was just going to prove their point. It wouldn't do anything, none of these people fear him, they're all just looking down on him.

"_The only reason I came to this damn school was because no one knew me here. I wanted a fresh start, and I had to work so damn hard to get accepted because there were so many other guys applying, what with this school recently turning co-ed and all, bunch of horny bastards. Now look at me, spring semester of my second year and I _still_ got no friends! This sucks." _

RIIIIIIIINNNGGG!

The school bell rang, signaling the start of the next period. He let out a grumble as the thought of sitting in that classroom twiddling his thumbs was making nauseous. The sound made him feel as if a huge weight had landed right on top of his shoulders.

"Fuck it, I need to clear my head…"

He muttered to himself as he headed to the opposite direction of his class. It probably wasn't the smartest move to be ditching class after just being chewed out by the teacher but hey, he wasn't known for having superior intellect anyway.

* * *

**(Student Council Office)**

* * *

One of the things Kuoh Academy was known for, besides it's large population of female students of course, was the exceptional discipline of it's student body. This was all thanks to the work of it's student council, led by the one and only Shitori Sona.

Said young woman was currently in the office waiting for a certain someone while sorting through the various paperwork that needed to be dealt with. Sona was a beautiful, bespectacled young lady who carried an air of maturity around her. Her short, black hair was cleanly styled into a short bob cut and her violet eyes held a certain coldness to them.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

The door immediately opened at her invitation and in came another beautiful female into the room. The young woman seemed to be a third year as well, with green eyes and a buxom figure that would put most supermodels to shame. However, her most notable feature was definitely her long, beautiful crimson hair that seemed to shine from the light coming in through the window.

"Hello Rias, sorry to call you in on such short notice, but this is rather important."

The Gremory Heiress smiled at her old friend, "Not at all, I assumed it urgent otherwise you wouldn't have asked for me during school hours. What is it?"

"I suppose I'll just get straight to the point. While my peerage were doing their regular patrols, they stumbled upon quite the sight. Apparently, a few crows have entered into our territory, and they don't seem to have the best of intentions."

Rias's eyes narrowed, "Is that so? Interesting, how many? Do you have any clue as to what they're doing in a quiet town like this, or more importantly if they have authorization to be here?"

"Tsubaki spotted around 4 of them in total, they were blending in with the crowd but she had no doubt she sensed their true nature. She avoided direct confrontation of course, but I thought I'd inform you beforehand on the situation, this is your territory as well after all. Unfortunately, as for their intent, we currently have no clue as of yet, I was hoping I could leave that to _your _group."

"Say no more, thank you cluing me in. I'll have my peerage keep an extra eye out on the town, gather as much information on them as possible. In the meantime maybe we should contact the higher ups as well, I'm sure Onii-sama and Serafall-sama can help clear things up for us."

Sona sighed at the mention of her dear sister, "Perhaps, I'll have to see when Onee-sama is available."

"Come now, I think we both know that she'll pick up no matter what at any time if it's _you _calling in."

Rias couldn't help but tease, and smiled humorously when Sona leveled a mild glare of annoyance towards her. It was only at these rare moments when they were alone that Sona allowed herself to express any sort of emotion, as minimal as they may be. She just always had to part of a firm leader in front of her servants.

She didn't really have a problem with that though, it was part of Sona's charm. What she _did _have a problem with however, was the news she brought up. Just what were those darn crows up to? In the few years that Rias had been in this town, it had always remained a quiet and peaceful one, certainly nothing to catch the eyes of the other factions.

How peculiar…

* * *

**(End of the School Day)**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Haruki was broken out of his slumber by the sound of his phone ringing. In an instant he sat up from his position and looked to his surroundings. He could feel a slight headache coming from the grogginess. When his eyes adjusted, he was graced with the sight of the school's rooftop, the place offering a wonderful view of the setting sun.

Rubbing his sore eyes, everything started coming back to him. "_Right, I came up here for a nap."_

"Fuck I overslept…" he muttered to himself as he quickly got up, answering his still ringing phone as he dusted some of the dust from his clothes. It honestly amazed him how convenient the rooftop was. You would think that this would be the most obvious place for the teachers to check for students playing hooky but that has yet to happen so far, "…Hello?"

[You sound groggy, you skipped class again didn't you?]

The voice on the other end was female, sounding like a girl maybe a couple of years younger than him. He knew exactly who this was as she only person who ever called him, along with being the only person who's number is saved in this damn phone. He couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion when she immediately started nagging him,

"Get off my case ya brat, why'd you call anyway? I was already about to head home."

[I'm sure you were…but before you do, I need you to stop by the convenience store and get some eggs.]

"Uh," using his free hand, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his near empty wallet. He sweat dropped nervously, "Hey, if we're low on food, how about I just get you some cupped ramen, eh?"

[WHAT?! I'm a growing girl and you expect me to just eat that junk for dinner?! We already ate that crap for breakfast! The hell happened to your allowance this month?! You spent it all on trips to the internet café again, didn't you?!]

"Oh c'mon give me a break, could you really blame me? I got nothing else to do with the cash!"

[I'm not saying you can't spend it on stuff you want but using ALL of it on that damn place?! You fucking kidding me?! I thought you'd at least be smart enough to be a bit more responsible with your spending considering how fucking poor we are!]

"Well I'm sorry, ok! Look, what do you want me to do? No amount of whining is going to get back that money so would you rather have cupped ramen or go starving tonight?"

[…]

There was silence on the other line, and although he can't see her, he could very much tell she was probably pouting on the other side of the line. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he couldn't help but sigh, what a troublesome girl…

"Just bear with it for now, alright? I'll make it up to you at some point so just eat whatever I get for you, deal?"

[…]

Still silence.

"Saki?"

[…ok…]

His lips formed a guilty smile, "There we go. I'll see you in a bit so hang tight." And with that he hung up and made his way out the door of the rooftop. Despite her acceptance, he still felt pretty bad. He was the older one, he was supposed to be responsible for her and yet here he was, messing things up as usual.

He'd promised to make it up to her, but how exactly was he supposed to do that? He checked the inside of his wallet once more, seeing he only had enough money for _one _cup of ramen, and probably only the cheapest one.

"Guess I'll treat her to some ice cream when I get my allowance next month."

He muttered to himself, clenching the chump change tightly in his hand.

As he walked through the halls of Kuoh Academy this late in the evening, he saw a few students having stayed back late. Some of them were carrying out extracurricular activities like club or some who have duties as class rep and the like. It wasn't the first time he'd seen this sight, having overslept quite a few times in the past.

A part of him did yearn to join a club, but his circumstances ruined any sort of opportunity to do so. It was out of the question now, being a second year, he felt pretty uncomfortable with joining a club this late. Plus, he'd already participated in a few clubs in his first year, but it was pretty clear he wasn't welcomed in them as everyone stayed clear from him.

It felt awkward, not to mention downright pathetic when he would just sit there quietly and watched everyone else drone on with their friends and completely ignoring him. He felt heat rising on his face at the memory in embarrassment. He probably looked like a complete loser to the rest of them, like an abandoned animal just looking at people, hoping someone would take notice of them.

Soon enough, he withdrew his admission and just stop showing up to meetings all together. Club activities were supposed to be fun, but it felt like life was just slapping him in the face every time he went there, reminding him his place in the social ladder.

"Tch, dammit, remembering that actually makes me feel like crying."

He sighed as he thought he'd thrown away all those desires a long time ago. Guess no matter how much he tried to deny it, he can't really just throw away his desire for companionship. He never really understood all those loner type characters in the animes he watched.

How could anyone be content with just being alone all their life? Wouldn't things be a lot more fun if you had friends to talk to, people to discuss your interests with or just hang around with? "Friendship is foolish" is a line those edgy douches would say. What a joke. Heh, come to think of it, if anyone here found out he was a giant otaku that'd probably just be another thing they'd mock him about wouldn't it?

""HARUKI!""

As he was walking through the courtyard, making his way to the school's front gate, two sudden voices yelled out his name. Turning to the direction from whence it came, he saw two other male students running towards him with a huge horde of angry looking girls with kendo sticks.

He instantly recognized who they were, and a look of dread crossed his face, "Oh Goddammit!" he braced himself for impact and as he thought, the two were unable to stop themselves and crashed right into him.

"Haruki, you gotta help us man! I don't wanna die a virgin!"

The first boy, a bald young man with a face that some would say oddly resembled a monkey, cried out in despair as he had a tight grip on Haruki collar. This was Matsuda, member of the photography club and former athlete. Unfortunately, he fell from grace and is now a self-proclaimed lolicon.

"Yes, yes, assist us, please! I bruise easy!"

The other, a young man with huge glasses that seemed to be hiding his eyes entirely, also started begging for help. This was Motohama, AKA, perverted glasses. Like his associate, he too was a pervert, with a special ability to measure a woman's three sizes with just one look.

Together, these two make the "Perverted Duo" of Kuoh. It's actually pretty impressive how these two haven't been downright expelled yet with all the things that they've done. Unfortunately, they're also the only people who talk to Haruki, having some sort of misconception that the three of them were actually friends.

"Get the hell off me you idiots!"

Haruki jumped to his feet while shoving the both of them to the side. Seriously, of all the people who chose to approach him it just had to be the two biggest rejects of the school. It really wasn't helping the already bad image the school had of him.

"Now we've got 'em!"

""AAAAAAHHHHHHH!""

The horde of girls made their own to their direction. This caused another round of horrified screaming from Matsuda and Motohama as the two of them scrambled to hide behind Haruki. The horde stopped as they reached them, their weapons at ready.

Two girls who looked to be the leaders stepped forward, one with dark brown hair in a ponytail and one with short pink hair. Both of them were noticeably attractive as well as having rather well developed bodies. Murayama and Katase, relatively popular girls, known for their good looks as well as being the stars of the kendo club, though Haruki only knew them by title.

As he scanned through them as well as all the other members, Haruki noticed that all of them had their clothes sloppily put on, as if they were in a hurry to get dressed. He knew the two perverts well enough to know what they're like so putting two and two together, he was able to pretty much guess the situation.

Murayama was the first to speak up,

"Move over, loser. We have business with those two perverts behind you."

Haruki couldn't help but sweat dropped at the way she spoke to him, _"Sheesh, be any more aggressive why don't ya? She totally sees me as dirt…"_

"Please don't let them get us…"

"Have mercy…"

He heard said two perverts mumble pathetically behind him in a crouching position, hands over their heads as if bracing to get hit at any moment. Haruki felt pity, as much as he hated their guts, this was too much of a sorry sight. Even he wasn't cruel enough to just leave to their fate.

He lifted both his hands in a gesture of surrender, "Look, just calm down. I get that they're scumbags, but don't you think beating with wooden swords is a bit much? They could _actually _get concussions y'know?" he tried to reason with them. In truth, he actually just wanted to sucker punch them and make a break for it but it didn't feel right to do that. They're technically the victims here after all.

Unfortunately, it seems like they weren't in any mood for being talking this out. Katase stepped up next, pointing her bokken at him, causing Haruki to flinch slightly at the quick motion. The fact of them being nationals athletes were truly showing with how fearsome they were. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure if he could handle them if this got violent. Maybe if it was a fist fight he'd have a chance but with those wooden swords on them, even _he _wasn't so confident.

"What's it matter to you? Just stay out of other people's business and hand them over. Or are we going to have to get physical?"

"_Shit, shit, shit! This is turning messy fast!" _he internally panicked. He needed to find a compromise, and quick, "Now just wait here, I get it. You're the victims here, but this is a bit excessive. Why don't you just report him to the teachers or something? You have plenty of witnes-GAH!"

He felt pain coursing through his legs as Matsuda and Motohama pinched each one respectively. Tears were coming out of their eyes, and they seemed to be panicking as well,

"Are you crazy?!"

"You're going to get us expelled!"

The two of them hissed, and a vein popped on Haruki's temple. He could feel his temper rising, these ungrateful assholes! Here he was trying to save them from a beating and all they had were complains?!

"Fuck off! It's either this or a probable free trip to the hospital! This is your own faults to begin with!"

He hissed right back as he exchanged glares with the two. Ok, why was he trying so hard for these idiots again?! He could just walk away, this was none of his business to begin with!

"Hmm, that's not exactly a bad idea…" Katase spoke to her friend who seemed to nod in agreement. It probably had a higher chance of stopping the two from doing it again in the long term, "Still though, feels a bit of a waste to just let them get away unscathed."

"_So you wanted to beat 'em no matter what!" _Haruki started to grind his teeth in annoyance. This situation was absolutely ridiculous. "Oh c'mon, just let it go already. It makes you look a lot better if you just let them go and report it."

""Mm…""

The two hummed in thought, thinking a decision over. Eventually they turned to each and nodded before lowering their weapons. Sighing, Murayama gave one last glare,

"Fine, we'll let it go." the perverted duo let out a sigh of relief when she said that, but quickly flinched when she pointed her bokken at them one last time, "Do _not _think you're off the hook yet. We will be reporting this to the teachers, and if you somehow manage to not get expelled we're going to give you hell."

With that final statement, she, along with the other members of the kendo club all turned around and walked away, berating the three amongst themselves as they left. As soon as they were out of sight, the three of them let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Ah, fuck! Well isn't this just great!"

"We're going to have to try and avoid expulsion! Matsuda, I think if we negotiate it we can convince the teacher to just suspend us for a week or two."

"Dammit Haruki! Why'd you have to make that suggestion man!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help your sorry asses!" the delinquent's face turned visibly red with anger as he yelled indignantly. Letting out a frustrated growl, he started making his way towards the gate once more. "Next time you can just get your mugs kicked in!"

Realizing that they probably said too much, the two quickly followed after him.

"Hey, c'mon bro, we're just yanking your chain…"

"Yes, there's no need to get so upset about it."

Matsuda placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "We're sorry alright? Look, how about the three of us go get something to eat, my treat for helping us."

"–!"

Haruki stopped in his track, completely frozen in place. Slowly, he turned his around to look at the bald male. He couldn't stop a stupid grin from spreading on his face.

* * *

"So, you sure you're okay with this?"

Haruki asked as they exited the convenience store. He looked into his grocery bag containing three bento box sets, all of them having been bought by Matsuda. To most people it would be considered just a normal meal, but this was going to be the most his family has eaten in a while. It was almost like a miracle. Saki was in for a big surprise tonight.

Said bald male waved off Haruki's concern, "Don't worry about. I already I'd pay, didn't I? Besides, I mostly just use my cash for porn anyway so this is honestly putting it to better use."

"Uh…" Despite the male's shameless admittance to his spending, Haruki couldn't help but smile in gratitude. "Well, thanks anyway Matsuda."

"Like I said, it's no problem. Anyway, we gotta go. I just got a new special DVD so Motohama and I have to get on that."

"You guys watch porn together…?"

"Hey, don't judge us, we're best bros. Anyway, see ya man."

"Yes, farewell Haruki."

They both waved as they ran off to Matsuda's house. Haruki couldn't help but look into his grocery bags again, nearly crying at the sight at the proper meal they were going to have tonight. Those two were as scummy as hell, but maybe they weren't as bad as he'd thought.

"Hm?"

As he was on his way home however, he couldn't help but notice a group of around maybe 5 gruff looking male students in an alleyway. All of them were facing the wall in a formation that he knew delinquents used to pit someone to the wall, having been the victim of them in the past.

"_It's none of my business, it's none of my business, it's none of my busin-ah for fuck's sake."_ Despite knowing that it was probably best to just ignore it, he just couldn't just bring himself to do it. He knew how frightening the experience could be, especially for those who'd never really been in physical confrontation before, _"It'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if didn't do something."_

"So whaddya say babe, up for a night out on the town with me and my boys~?"

As he got closer to the confrontation, he saw the one who looked like the leader place a hand on the wall, towering over the victim that looked to be a girl and say those exact words. It honestly amazed him how cliché some of the things these guys said were. Come to think of it, this whole situation seems awfully cliché doesn't it?

"I'm no expert on women, but I don't think she's interested fellas."

He spoke up as he approached them, getting their attention away from the girl for a second. They didn't look too pleased with his interruption obviously. All of them looked just about ready to get violent, knowing full well they've got the number advantage.

The leader took his hand off the wall and stepped forward. He was rather tall male with spiky black hair, towering over Haruki by a few inches, as well as having the chiseled body of someone who worked out excessively. He got in Haruki's face with a glare,

"And what's it to you? Mind your own damn business and get out of here."

Haruki would be lying if he said he didn't contemplate taking that offer. The dude was built like a tank, and despite being in a fair share of fights himself, Haruki wasn't too confident he could take. Even if he did, he doubted he could fight off his other friends too. Maybe this was a mistake?

"_No! No! Don't pussy out now!" _he'd forcibly reminded himself. He didn't break eye contact with the muscular male. In situations like these it's best to not let them see your fear. _"Here goes!" _In a quick motion, Haruki swung his right fist towards the male in a right hook motion.

"Heh, really?" Unfortunately, his opponent had no trouble whatsoever blocking the strike despite their close proximity. The instant he blocked Haruki's attack, he raised his other hand simultaneously and made a fist.

"Bugh!"

Haruki felt a sting on his left cheek as the thug's fist made contact with his face, causing him to stumble back a bit. The boy had incredible strength, it felt like he was just hit with a damn brick. The sheer force of the strike caused mild dizziness but he was still able to raise both of his fist in defense for any following attacks.

"Heh, you didn't pass out, not bad. But you made a real big mistake challenging me." The boy took a few steps forward. "The name's Kenji, I'm the captain of the boxing club at Ishiyama."

"_Of course, it just _had _to be Ishiyama. Change of plans, this isn't gonna fly." _Haruki thought in disdain as he wiped some blood off his mouth. He shook his head, trying to get the dizziness out of his system. Cracking his knuckles, he stretched his neck in preparation, "Alright, guess I'll get serious." He glared at his opponent. He charged towards the male, once again going for a right hook.

"Oh c'mon." once again, his attack was stopped as the boxer caught his fist without so much as a flinch. "If it didn't work the first time, what makes you th–UGAH!"

Unfortunately, Kenji was cut off mid-sentence as he felt an incredible amount of force hitting him under the belt. Pain surged throughout his entire body as the full force of Haruki's kick to his crotch took effect. He fell to his knees, and the blonde boy took the chance to punch him square in the face, knocking him on his back.

"KENJI!"

"You okay man?!"

Instead of attacking as well, Kenji's group of friends quickly went to his aid, trying to make sure he was okay. As they were distracted, Haruki quickly ran to the girl and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get outta here!"

He picked up his grocery bag and with that they ran for who knows how long. Haruki wasn't even sure where he was going, all he knew was that they needed to get as far away from there as possible. Once he was sure they were safe, they stopped to catch their breath.

He was panting heavily, fatigue from this painfully long day quickly taking its toll on him, _"What the actual hell am I doing? What the hell is up with this day? Could it get any wo-no! Don't jinx it. All I want to do now is just get home and-"_

"Um, excuse me."

He was brought out his thought when he was reminded that there was another person with him. He looked up to the girl and got a better look at her. Now that he was properly paying attention, he was able to take notice of just how beautiful she was. Long, silky black hair, violet eyes, and a rocking bod. The only thing that was kind of weird to him was that he had no idea what uniform she was wearing.

He shook his head, quickly composing himself, "Oh, uh, sorry about that!" he let go of her hand. "My body just kinda…moved on it's own." _Real smooth buddy, _He berated himself internally.

The girl seemed to shy away when he let go, a bit of red coming onto her cheeks, "No, it's no problem. Thank you for your help…"

"Y-yeah…"

.

.

.

An awkward silent followed. Haruki rubbed the back of his head as he avoided eye contact. What exactly was he supposed to do now? He had just dragged a random girl off to who knows where, and now they had ran out of things to say.

"…so…uh, I guess I'll get going. Be careful on your way back."

"Wait!"

When he was about to walk away, the girl called out. He looked back to her, her head was facing the floor and she was shaking like a Chihuahua. It took a moment, but she looked up to him with a determined look on her face,

"Y-you're Junichiro Haruki, r-right?"

This caught his attention, and he all of a sudden he felt he had to be wary. He didn't show hostility yet, instead giving the girl a neutral look.

"Yeah, how do you-"

"My name is Yuuma Amano," she cut him off, putting a hand to her chest as her face got even redder. What she said next, would be itched into his mind for quite some time.

"W-will you please be my boyfriend!"

**(Chapter End)**

* * *

**Whew, that's a wrap. I'll be honest, this is probably my best start to a story yet. So hello everybody, as you can see, I'm back. I think I'll be able to keep the updates…not frequent, but there WILL be updates. Anyway, yup, this is my new story. **

**Please correct me on any grammar or spelling errors or any sort of error to be honest. Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected, Unexpected

**The first review for this story was…to be expected, honestly. I guess due to my less than stellar stories in the past, I'll really have to work hard to outgrow this kind of audience. Writing is an honest to god passion of mine, and I'd like to be taken seriously as a writer, at least on this site. This story will be the test to see if I can accomplish that.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected, Unexpected Turn of Events**

Here in Kuoh Town, there was only one church. However, it was abandoned, making it a very convenient base of operations for the people currently settling down here. Each and every one of them seemed to be male, all of them being dressed as what could be best described as altered versions of priests outfits.

Out of all of them, three particular individuals stood out like sore thumbs, two of them being females.

"Ugghhh! This place is so humid and stuffy! Why the hell did we pick this crappy place of all things?!"

The first one, Mittelt, whined as she sat atop the podium, her feet swinging. She was a tiny girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and eyes as blue as the ocean. However, her choice of attire was far from normal as it consisted of a black gothic Lolita dress with white frills. As if she didn't stand out enough, she also had a large bow on top of her hair.

"Come now, Mittelt, we didn't exactly have a lot of options. We have to lay low, especially after that troublesome devil spotted us."

Kalawarner told her off. The second female of the group was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye which was brown. Her attire consisted of a violet, trench-coat like top that open at the chest area, giving view to her breast and cleavage. She wore a matching miniskirt as well as golden necklace around her neck.

"I know that Kala, but couldn't we just leave these dumb oafs here while we stayed at some hotel or _any _place more hygienic than this?! I'm a fair maiden, I can't stand this damped space!"

"Then by all means, go somewhere else, easier for me to get some sleep. Just don't say we didn't warn ya when those devils come knocking at your door."

Mittelt leveled a glare at the man who spoke up, not looking the least bit intimidated at the look he was receiving. Dohnaseek was a middle-aged man that looked around his mid-40s. He had short black hair and blue eyes. His outfit was the very picture of class, donning a pale violet trench-coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot. He wore black shoes, pants and fedora.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? I mean, I don't think they're going to make a scene in public."

She tried to reason as she honestly didn't see the harm in it. Not only were they protected by the public eye but even if the devils managed to get past that they still had laws backing them up. It's not as if those bastards knew their intentions so even if they were up to no good those devils couldn't do a thing without proof of them misbehaving.

"Oh Mittelt, the reason we're here should be obvious, shouldn't it?"

A new voice entered the conversation, prompting the three of them to turn to the direction it came from. There, their leader made her way into the room, a smirk on her face. She was still wearing that fake school uniform that they had prepared for the operation. Honestly, their plan was so half-baked that they couldn't have even done a bit of research on some of the schools in this town. None of them had this uniform.

Mittelt cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked, causing the smirk on the dark haired beauty's face to widen.

"We're keeping this operation a secret from the higher ups, meaning that all they have to do is contact the authority figures on their side and they'll know something is afoot once they get a response. It is essential that we stay out of the public eye as much as possible so that they can't keep tabs on us. Since this place was once an active church, it's a perfect base of operation."

Mittelt opened her mouth to respond, but found that she couldn't find any fault in her leader's logic. It was at that moment Dohnaseek decided to step up.

"Good to see you back, Raynare. How did your task go?"

"Oh calm yourself Dohnaseek, there's no need to be stiff." She said while flipping brushing her hair aside as she strided her way to the altar. "Obviously, it was a success. I've managed to make contact with the target. I'll be setting up a time for the first phase of our operation to take place when I meet up with him tomorrow."

"And our second target?" Kalawarner chimed in, prompting Raynare to turn to her with a malicious grin.

"She will be arriving soon enough but at a later date. Don't worry too much about her for now though, she might not be loyal but she knows she has nowhere to go. At the moment, we must dedicate all our attention on our current target. Make sure to keep a close eye on him."

"Of course."

All three of them said and Raynare turned to look out the window. It was a beautiful night, the moon glistening majestically in the starry sky. This town was a beautiful place, such a shame she had come here simply for business. One thought crossed her mind,

"_Very soon I shall have my prize."_

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

* * *

"_Fuck I'm sleepy"_

Haruki let out a yawn as he made his way down the stairs clean dressed in his school uniform. He had once again gave in to his bad habit of browsing through his phone until late into the night. Funny enough, it's hard to actually go to bed when you quite literally slept through half a school day on the roof.

When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the popping sound of the toaster and the sight of Saki in her school uniform, her blonde hair being tied into a neat braid. Wordlessly, he walked passed her and opened to fridge, taking out an apple for himself.

He took a look around and noticed that the place was in quite a mess as it usually each morning, with some of the cabinets hanging open, and condiments as well as an empty bento tray left messily on the table, the one they had agreed to leave for their mother. He turned to his younger sibling with a questioning look,

"Is mom asleep?"

Saki didn't even look at him, keeping her blue eyes trained on the bread as she spread butter on it.

"Probably, she usually is in the morning."

And that was all she said before taking a bite of her toast. She had been quite ecstatic when he came home with dinner last night, but it seems she's not in the mood for any sort of conversation right now. Sighing, he threw the remains of his apple into the trash and started clearing the table.

After arranging the condiments properly, he proceeded to throw the empty tray into the garbage bin and made his way to the door. He turned to his sister, who was still eating,

"I'm heading out, guess I'll see you later."

"To school? Or to waste your time doing worthless things again?"

…

He stared at her for a moment, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. When he realized she didn't he simply sighed and left,

"Yeah, okay…"

He closed the door behind him. With his mood having turned sour, he started making his way to school, his head currently in the clouds.

He knew his sister wasn't very fond of him, and why would she? They didn't constantly fight or anything, but they didn't exactly have a very strong bond as siblings either. While he was a delinquent, Saki was a top student at her middle school, as well as being one of the more popular students there.

While he was rejected by the student body, Saki fit right in with the crowd. It was obvious she was pretty ashamed of him. They used to be pretty close as kids, but as time went on and ever since _that _incident happened they've grown detached. She's even gone so far as to tell him to never visit her school or asked him to leave the house for a while whenever she had her friends over.

A sad sigh escaped his lips as he thought of all that, and he stopped to look up at the bright blue sky, _"You were way better at handling her than I was, dad. What would you do if you saw how we turned out…?" _

His mood became even gloomier as he thought of his old man. He hadn't seen the man's face in years but his bright smile was still very clear in his memory. If only he could talk to him, Haruki was sure he'd know the best course of action to take.

He shook the thought out of his head, _"What am I doing? The hell am I thinking about all this crap for? I gotta get going." _

"Haruki!"

Before he could take another step forward however, he heard a voice call out his name. He turned around and saw Yuuma Amano, the girl he had helped out yesterday, running towards him with a giant smile on her face.

The memory of their meeting still fresh on his mind, as well as that ridiculous confession she had dropped on him so suddenly. He has never thought his first time catching a girl's interest would be after saving her from a few thugs.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

Haruki was frozen in place, he didn't know what to make of the situation. In front of him the girl stood, her head still facing the floor in a bow after that extravagant confession she had made. Slowly, he tried to collect himself,

"Uh, listen, I think you're getting caught up in the heat of the moment. I don't even know you."

What was her game? Why so suddenly? Even if he helped her that shouldn't have made her so fond of him to the point of wanting to date him, should it? No, there was definitely more to this. She definitely had some sort of ulterior motive.

She looked up at him, her face completely red and mouth quivering in what seemed to be nervousness. _"Holy crap, how could someone be this cute?! She's like a damn heroine in a romance anime!"_

"W-well, you see, I'm still quite new to this town, o-only moved here recently. My school is nearby Ishiyama High so I often heard rumors of some guy from Kuoh Academy who likes to tangle with the students there."

"Ah…" so that's how it is. She had heard of him but, "That, still doesn't explain why you'd wanna go out with me though."

She started fidgeting, her face so red that she her head was basically a tomato.

"I-I happened to see you when I was walking home from school one day. I saw you getting into a fight with one of those guys at Ishiyama because you were trying to help another student." She stayed silent for a moment, before looking at him with determination, "At that moment, I-I don't know, you didn't look all that bad. Your eyes, they looked so gentle as you helped that frail boy. I-I took an interest in you."

Haruki was once again stunned still in place. Is she serious? Is that really how she saw him? It was a really bizarre situation. He took a second to compose himself, clearing his throat as he gave his collar a light tug.

"Ok, look, I don't know what kind of image you have of me, but I can tell you right now you're completely wrong." Sure, maybe he had knocked out a few assholes who were picking on wimps half their size but that was just because it was convenient. He didn't go out of his way to defend the weak, he just so happened to see the scene play out and he conscience just wouldn't let him walk away, "I'm not some do-gooder, I'm just a bad guy who beats down worse guys when it's convenient."

"W-well, that doesn't really change my feelings about you! From what I've seen, I don't think you're a bad person, you're just a bit rough around the edges. After all, you helped _me_,didn't you?"

"Urk!" Haruki swallowed nervously. Why was this girl so fond of him?! He basically just explained that everything he did wasn't anything worth looking at a personal perspective. "Gah! Whatever! Look, the fact of the matter is I can't go out with you. We barely know each other so a relationship is out of the question!"

Yuuma flinched at his response, before looking down sadly at the ground, "O-oh…I-I see…"

"Hey c'mo-AH!" His sentence was immediately cut off when she started sniffling. Holy crap, did he just make a girl cry!? He was he didn't have any experience with girls but was he _this _bad?! "H-hey, c'mon! Don't be like that! This isn't worth crying over!"

"N-no! I-it's fine, really." She said as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to cover the tears. The fact that she was trying to hide it only made him feel all the more shitty.

"O-ok, look, a relationships outta the question but…!" he tried to salvage the situation. "W-why don't we start off as friends first?! I'm sure after we've gotten a bit closer it could be a possibility!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, absolutely! So, please, just stop crying okay?"

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"_And that's how we ended up at this point…"_

Truthfully, he didn't exactly mind the whole thing too much. He had wanted a friend and lo and behold, he's got one. Despite what he had said to her, he never really intended to take it to the next step. Don't get him wrong, Yuuma was hot as hell, but he just couldn't see it happening.

He couldn't explain it, but this whole situation still felt shady as hell. Yuuma seemed genuine enough with her interest in him but he can't seem to shake off the need to feel wary around her. It was a feeling he himself didn't understand all that well. She didn't seem like she'd be able to hurt a fly. But somehow, something in his mind seemed to be throwing signals to be careful at him.

"Is something wrong?"

He broke out of his stupor when the girl walking beside him decided to speak up. The two of them were currently on their way to Kuoh Academy. Haruki had actually plan to take his sweet time to get there but felt that he shouldn't as he'd be holding Yuuma up. Whether he liked it or not, they were acquainted now, and he wasn't going to be needlessly inconsiderate.

"Nothing, just, got a lot on my mind right now. Anyway, you sure it's okay to follow me like this? Isn't your school in the opposite direction?"

He still didn't know exactly which school she went to. Judging from what she said, she only moved here recently so she probably hasn't had the chance to get her school's uniform yet. All that he knew was that she claimed it was near Ishiyama, which is in the opposite direction.

"Well, yeah but, I wanted to walk with you today. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now so it's only natural I'd want to spend time with you."

"We're acquaintances. I already told you a relationship is outta the question for now."

If Yuuma had a problem with him keeping his distance, she didn't show as the smile on her face simply grew.

"For now, but I'll get you to like me eventually. Which brings up my next question: would you like to go out this Sunday?"

"Hmm?" He thought about it for a moment. Is this her way of asking him out on a date? Was that how he was supposed to see it? Or can this be taken as just an outing between friends? "Well, I don't see why not. But, this isn't a date, got it?"

"Ehehe~ of course~"

He wasn't sure he believed her. In all honesty, he really didn't know what to make of this girl. Yesterday she was all shy and fidgety but now she's all confident and flirty. Was it because she was shaken up by the situation? Or was she faking it? The latter didn't really make sense though as he couldn't any point in faking something like that.

"Yo! Haruki! Over here!"

As they neared the gates of Kuoh, they saw Matsuda and Motohama who seemed to have also just arrived, with Matsuda being the one who had called out to him. However, the two of them stopped dead in their tracks once they caught sight of the person walking next to him.

They continued to remain in their frozen state even as Haruki and Yuuma got closer. Their mouths were hanging wide open, and their eyes were cold and lifeless. Haruki rolled his eyes at the two before snapping his fingers right up in their faces.

"Hey, snap out of it already."

Their response was instantaneous, with both of them pouncing on Haruki and grabbed each side of his collar.

"What the hell bro?! Who is this honey?!"

"Explain yourself this instant!"

They hissed with venom in their voice before Haruki lost it. He aggressively shoved the two of them off him and dusted his clothes.

"Get the hell off me you idiots! And if you _have _to know, this is Yuuma Amano. Yuuma, the baldy is Matsuda and four eyes is Motohama."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Haruki's–"

"ACQUAINTANCE! She's just an acquaintance!" He quickly cut her off before she could cause a misunderstanding, prompting the girl to pout. "Anyhow, I have to head on in, shouldn't you be getting to your own school, Yuuma?"

"Oh my, Haruki, I feel as if you don't want me hear." Yuuma said with a playful smirk on her face, causing an annoyed vein to pop on Haruki's temple.

"Well, maybe that feeling is right. Get goin' already would ya."

"Hmph! Fine! Be a jerk." She huffed before walking in the opposite direction. However, before turning the corner, she looked back at him one last time with a huge grin, "I'll see you soon!"

And with that, she was gone, following with Haruki letting out a tired sigh. However, as soon as she was out of sight, he felt two hands grabbing each of his shoulders. He turned to see the perverted duo balling their eyes out.

"S-so you went and got a girlfriend huh?!"

"How could you betray us like this?!"

Haruki's face twisted into an expression of absolute disgust. He slapped their hands off him before leveling a glare towards the two.

"Back off you idiots! I already told you she's just an acquaintance, didn't I? What do you want from me?"

"Oh yeah, but she's obviously into you!" Matsuda countered, crossing his arms.

"Indeed, she seemed quite affectionate. Ah~ damn, she had one of the best three sizes I've ever seen!"

The two of them sighed in disappointment, before giving the delinquent a genuine smile. He cocked an eyebrow, "What's with that look?"

"Well, we're pretty jealous but, congratulations man."

"Yes, it's nice to know you have someone to be with now. Though we're still going to be pissed at you just so you know."

"Eh?" He was taken aback by their statements, but quickly composed himself before shoving his hands into his pocket, "You're reading too much into it. I don't plan on going out with her. There's definitely an ulterior motive behind this."

Motohama raised an eyebrow, "C'mon man, why do you always have to assume the worst in people?"

Haruki sent a another glare, "Because I've gotten nothing _but _the worst out of most of them." and with that, he stomped right past them and into school grounds.

Little did all of them know however, a certain white haired feline had been watching the entire scene since the beginning from a distance.

* * *

Dohnaseek couldn't help but sneer as he and Kalawarner observed their target, the two of them currently watching from the sky, their wings spread out and their presence concealed by a barrier. The boy had absolutely no aura whatsoever. He felt like any other ordinary human, just as weak as one too. He really didn't like the idea of having to observe him all week like this.

Was Azazel-Sama's report really correct about him? Could he have made a mistake? Was that boy really a wielder of a sacred gear? He doubted it. Even if that human did have one he found it hard to believe he'd have one even worth taking note of.

[So, what do you two make of him?]

A magic circle appeared before them, transmitting a call from their leader. Dohnaseek was the first to speak up when he clicked his tongue, crossing his arms in a bored fashion.

"Nothing special, that's for sure. He's weak, we should just take him out without wasting any more time."

"As crudely as he might've put it, I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with him, Raynare. There isn't anything particularly impressive about him. We could easily just eliminate him."

[No, I understand your impatience, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Azazel-Sama is rarely wrong in his research. Continue to observe him for the week. We shall make our move this Sunday.]

Although they couldn't see her, they could imagine the malicious smirk on her face as she said that last part. Dohnaseek remained silent, clicking his tongue in annoyance again while Kalawarner nodded,

"Very well." She ended the call, and proceeded to turn to her coworker. "Well, let's get going. We can't exactly get too close to him while he's at school lest we let the enemy know of our presence. We'll come back later."

Dohnaseek snorted, "Whatever." And with that, the two of them flew off.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

* * *

"I see…and you're sure?"

"Positive."

Rias donned a contemplative look as she thought of the situation. She was currently sitting in a dimly lit room inside the old school building with two other occupants, both of them being female as well. She turned to the younger of the two, the one who had come in with the troubling report.

Koneko had started off the day like any other. However, on her way to school she had caught an unpleasant scent of a certain crow, and followed it. It was then that she saw it, just like how Rias had warned them the other day. Naturally, she had to report back to her master.

"Could you describe how this boy looked like?"

Koneko thought it over, "Blonde hair, messy, really scruffy looking. Red eyes if I saw right."

Rias turned to the other occupant, an eyebrow raised questioningly, "Any idea who that might be?"

Akeno place a hand on her chin in thought, "Well, it sounds to me like it's Junichiro Haruki. He's a second year in class 2-C. He's not exactly infamous but what very little I've heard of him isn't anything positive."

"Is that so…" Rias nodded. "Well, thank you for reporting this to me Koneko. It seems we've gotten some sort of lead as to what they're up to. I want you to continue to keep an eye on him."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**(Several Days Later, Sunday)**

* * *

Today was the day, the day he had agreed to meet up with Yuuma for a…friendly outing. Yeah, he'll call it that. He refused to call it anything else. It was going to be simple: he'd show up, they'd hang out, maybe catch a movie and some lunch as well and then that's it. Everything will end in a platonically.

"_Yeah, that's how it'll go." _He thought to himself while tapping his foot impatiently. He'd been waiting for quite some time now. _"The hell's taking her so long?" _could he have been right? Was all of this just some prank to make him look like an idiot after she stood him up? He shook that thought out of his head, _"Calm the hell down, your fatigue is getting the better of you."_

He blamed his paranoia on that end. This week had been a rather bizarre one. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but this whole week he just couldn't shake the feeling as if he was being watched. He doubted he had a stalker or something like that, but his instincts have just been screaming at him to be cautious since he met Yuuma and he didn't know why.

Pulling out his phone, he checked the time to see it was already 10:00, an hour passed by already. Pocketing it back, he yawned, "Well, guess she's a no show."

"Haruki!" Right as he was about to walk away, the familiar voice rang out. Turning, he saw the girl running towards him in a panic. She certainly dressed for the occasion, he wasn't a man of fashion, but even he could tell she put a lot of time into her clothes. Made him feel kind of bad since he just pulled out the first thing out of his closet, "Sorry I'm late! Some things came up and I couldn't get here until I settled everything and then I had to get ready and I didn't what to wear and–!"

"Okay, okay, would ya calm the hell down? It's not that big of a deal so catch your breath already." He raised a hand as a gesture for her to stop. The girl looked really disheveled at the moment, hunched over and completely breathless.

It took a moment, but she eventually composed herself, "I'm sorry, that was probably a real turn off. Plus I made you wait really long."

She certainly did, but she now she was like this it was kind of hard to even be mad. He decided it was probably best to just let it go, it was obvious she was having a pretty rough start to the day.

Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to just shrug it off, "Like I said, it's not that big of a deal. Better yet, you doing alright? You looked like you just ran a marathon."

Her eyes went to the floor, and Haruki wasn't completely sure, but he thought he saw a wave of irritation flashed on her face for a split second, "I suppose you could say that. I was definitely in a rush, that's for sure."

…

…

There was an awkward silent for a moment. Scratching his cheek, he urged to change the topic, "So, uh, you up for a movie? Heard Alita Battle Angel was pretty good."

She immediately perked up, "Oh, yeah. Sure, let's go!"

_Our date started from there on. I was really inexperienced in this sort of thing, plus I had to be cautious of my spending since I had to practically beg Saki to lend me some cash. Of course, I had to agree to pay her back with interest but I digress. I took to some good spots I knew after the movie such as the arcade, my favorite café, and did a bit of shopping. Of course, that made me have to throw away my idea of responsible spending straight out the window. Overall, I thought it was a pretty fulfilling day. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst when my paranoia proved to be correct as we took a stroll through the park to end the day._

"Well, I think we can end things here, right?" Haruki asked as the two of them reached the fountain. It was nearing sunset, so the park was completely deserted at the moment. He should probably be getting back soon himself, "Hope I didn't bore you _too_ much today."

"Not at all, I had a lot of fun today Haruki!" Yuuma had said with a giggle. However, once she stopped, although the smile remained on her face, he thought he saw her eyes take a somber tone, "But, before we part, could I make a small request?"

"Uh…" Haruki couldn't find describe his feelings at that moment, but a shiver had run down his spine. The atmosphere felt tense all of a sudden, and the alarms in his head were going off louder than they ever had that week. Run away, his instincts seemed to scream, but he ignored it and instead answered, "Sure, I guess. What is it?"

Yuuma got closer, and leaned into him until her mouth would be right next to his ear. Out of all the things she could've asked, the words that came out were the last things he was expecting.

"Could you die for me?"

Such a simple question, yet the weight it carried was so heavy. Her voice was so cold, as if any sort of warmth had just completely left her. Her words left him stunned silent. He watched as took a few steps back and he got a clear look at her face. Her eyes were cold, carrying a certain malice in them, along with that smirk she had on.

Light engulfed her being, her body grew taller, her facial features took on a more mature look, and the clothes she was wearing ripped to shreds, being replaced with a disturbing outfit that exposed a lot more skin and looked like some sort of bondage costume. However, the thing that stuck out the most to him were the two giant crow wings that were protruding out of her back.

She looked completely different from how she was a moment ago, but for some reason her presence felt a lot more natural in this state. As if she had finally let her actual self be seen. Her smirk only widened when she saw how speechless he was.

"W-what…are you…?" He tried to speak up, but what ended up coming out of his mouth was a whimper. He could hear the fear in his own voice. She looked like a demon, and she exuded an aura of pure animosity that he unconsciously started staggering back.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this, especially after all the trouble I had to go through to lose that devil watching me this morning." She laughed as she extended a hand out. Some sort of pink energy started cackling out of it and formed a shape of a glowing spear, "Don't take this personally. If it means anything, I didn't exactly find your company completely unpleasant. Unfortunately, duty calls!"

She started approaching him with a psychotic grin on her face, the glowing spear held firmly in her hand. Haruki couldn't move, he tried to step back but found all the strength in his legs disappearing and ended up falling on his ass.

"_Why? What the hell is going on?! Move! Move you stupid body! You're going to die if you don't move!" _he crawled backwards, his entire body shaking which only seemed to excite Yuuma? as she licked her lips in sadistic glee. She towered over him, her eyes turning to slits as she raised her weapon in the air and brought it down on him.

**[MOVE YOU FOOL!]**

DON!

However, instead of the smooth sensation of ripping through flesh, Yuuma's spear of light collided with the ground, causing a small crater. She looked to the side, fixing a glare towards the boy who seemed to have instinctively rolled out of the way. The fear in his eyes seemed to have doubled after seeing what her weapon was capable of, and he seemed to be hyperventilating.

"_Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I almost died! I'm _going _to die! No! NO!" _Haruki grabbed his chest, feeling a stinging pain enveloping him. His heart was pounding faster than it ever had, he felt light-headed and he was having trouble breathing, he felt like he was about to pass out.

**[Calm down! Control your breathing! Or do you **_**want **_**to die here?]**

That voice once again broke him out of his stupor. He pounded his chest to try and calm himself down as his eyes roamed the surrounding. There was absolutely no one there except for him and Yuuma who was now facing his direction.

"W-who-"

**[Not important right now. Listen, do you want to live? Because if you do then follow my instructions without question.]**

It might of just been in the heat of the moment, but Haruki found himself nodding in the agreement, not even sure if the owner of the voice could see the gesture. It probably wasn't the best idea to listen to a random voice in your head but then again, what other choice did he have. She was obviously more powerful than him, and he doubted he could run away when she could fly after him.

"O-okay…"

Yuuma cocked an eyebrow at his words, before cackling in amusement, "My oh my, did you lose your mind? Is all that fear causing you to hallucinate?" she started approaching him again, summoning another light spear in her hand.

"_Sh-she's coming!"_ He scrambled to pick himself up. His legs were still shaking, and it took all his strength to prevent them from giving out again. "W-what do I do?!"

**[She's going to charge at you, when that happens don't dodge. Instead, I want you to block her attack.]**

"_What?! Are you nuts?! She's got a–"_

**[Just block it! And when you do I want you to think of the strongest thing that comes to mind, you're going to have to trust me.] **

He found it very hard to do so, however Yuuma obviously wasn't going to give him much of a choice as she leaped towards, light speared pulled back in preparation for a thrust. He didn't want to do it. Every part of his body was screaming at him not to do it, to just take his chances and jump to the side instead.

He clenched his fist tightly, _"Damn it! What the hell. Think of something!" _she thrusted her weapon, the attack was coming, and he found the image All Might from My Hero Academia come to mind, _"Here goes!"_

He sent a right hook towards the light spear, and a bright red light engulfed the area as his fist collided with the weapon. Yuuma's eyes widened in shock, and so did his. What the hell was happening?!

"What is this power?!" Yuuma shouted as he found herself being pushed back from the force.

"_Oh, crap!" _unfortunately, she wasn't the only one and Haruki found it even harder to prevent himself from giving out and being blown away. The force was too much, his arm was losing strength, he couldn't hold on much longer.

**[Put your back into it! You want to live, don't you!?]**

Those words had hit him like a truck. He wasn't scared, that was for sure. However, was he really just going to let it happen? Was he really so pathetic that he was just going to accept his death? His mother, his sister, Saki, the images of those two flashed in his head.

How would they feel if he was gone? His relationship was strained, but he knew for a fact they'd still cry at his death. Not to mention, he would've left without making amends, he didn't want that. He didn't want their relationship to end on a sour note.

"RRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!"

All these emotions boiled within him, and through them he was able to find newfound strength in his limbs. Digging in his heels, his posture strengthened, a green jewel appeared on his right hand as a green aura enveloped his right arm and materialized a red dragon clawed gauntlet.

"A sacred gear!" Yuuma gasped at the object, a look of worry forming on her face.

"There's no way…" Haruki pressed forward, determination in his eyes. "That I'm dying here!"

**[BOOST!]**

The light spear shattered, putting Yuuma into a state of shock. In that moment she was wide open, and Haruki saw his opportunity as he pulled his gauntleted fist back before swing it towards her at full force.

**[BOOST!]**

"ARGH!"

The hit connected, sending Yuuma flying and crashing into the fountain. The attack left Haruki completely out of breath, but he was a lot more collected than he was a moment ago. Now, he felt ready for a brawl.

It didn't take Yuuma long to climb out of the fountain. His attack obviously had some effect on her as she seemed to be quite dizzy. She quickly shook it off however, and a newfound rage erupted from her.

"You insolent little brat! I'm going to make you regret that!"

Haruki quickly got into a stance. He still wasn't quite sure he could beat her, but he sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight now.

"Bring it on! I'm ready fo-!"

Or at least, he thought he was ready. However, that thought quickly went away went felt something pierce through him from behind, and huge, painful sensation ran throughout his body. He glanced down to see that a blue light spear had been stabbed through him before it dissipated into the air and he fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Yuuma herself seemed shocked when she saw that happened, but quickly broke out of it when she saw that it was Dohnaseek that had struck him from behind.

"What do you think you're doing? He was mine."

Dohnaseek didn't so much as flinch when she sent him a glare, only rolling his eyes in a bored manner. He really didn't see what the big deal was, but opt to change the topic instead.

"You were taking too long. The barrier was already drawing enough attention, but that power spike from this brat just is going to alert those devils even faster. We need to go, now. I've already ordered the others to head back to base."

The man didn't even wait for her to response before flying off. Yuuma clicked her tongue in annoyance, but found there was no other reason to stay there. She looked down to the boy to see he was still conscious but figured he was near death's door already.

"Like I said, don't take this personally. If you want to blame anyone, blame God for giving you that sacred gear." She lifted off into the air and took off, leaving him to bleed out.

Haruki could feel the life draining out of his body. The pain was excruciating, he'd been hurt many times due to fights, but he had never felt anything this bad in his whole life. It was indescribable, and all he wanted was for it to stop.

"_Dammit…after all that…I ended up….getting hit…from behind…!" _

This was it, he really didn't see how he was supposed to get out of this mess. He had failed, he had failed to survive. His vision was going blurry. However, he could've sworn he heard the faint sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Looks…too…late…"

"Th…bad…lot…blood…"

"Sme…bad…"

"look…arm…"

He heard several voices, but couldn't fully make out what they were saying. He didn't know if it even mattered. He was quite sure it was too late for them to get to a hospital or anything like that. He could feel one of them crouch down and look him directly into his eyes. Unfortunately he couldn't get a good look at them due to his blurry vision. Her words however, he was somehow able to hear clearly.

"Fear not. You seem to have quite an amount of potential. I won't let your life end here."

That was the last thing he heard before he completely blacked out that night. Little did Haruki know though, that would mark the night his life changed forever.

**(Chapter End)**

* * *

**I was too lazy to spell check so feel free to point out any mistakes. Also, try to give me some actual feedback. As encouraging as a review saying "MOOAAAARR" or some shit like that is, it doesn't help at all with my writing for fucks sake. If you see any annoying habits I have or any inconsistencies I accidentally added then point it out. I'm not a sensitive crybaby who can't take criticism and simply deflects it with "Don't like, don't read" I've moved past that. This is a passion, and I actually want to get better at it. **


End file.
